Tickled To Be Friends
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Two Gourmands, one from the Perk army and one from the Murk army, take it upon themselves to make their sergeants agree to stop the fighting. Done as a request for PrvMakedonec. :)
1. Chapter 1

**PrvMakedonec, who owns Max, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Sorry it took me so long! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel.**

 **Some spoilers for the Ben 10 Omniverse episode "Tummy Trouble".**

* * *

 **Tickled To Be Friends**

"Ugh, are they having another argument?" Max asked himself as he now stood outside his uncle's office.

He heard his uncle, Sergeant Cookmeister of the Perk Army, disagreeing once again with Sergeant Cast Iron of the Murk Army. For some reason, despite them all being Gourmands, the two tribes were at war. Always had been and the other funny thing was, they were two tribes under the same queen. Each tribe claimed they were the better ones, but as Ben Tennyson and his partner Rook showed them, they actually all worked better together.

But the rivalry was still there and apparently his uncle and the Murk Sergeant couldn't be bothered to work together now. He now saw Sergeant Cast Iron storming away from Sergeant Cookmeister's office and, although he was a Perk General, he still gave the Murk Sergeant a respectful salute, although Sergeant Cast Iron only grunted as he stormed by.

Max now went up to his uncle's office and knocked politely. "Enter," he heard his uncle say and he did, giving him a respectful salute.

"General Max reporting, sir," he said.

Sergeant Cookmeister waved a hand slightly. "Max, you know you don't have to be formal when it is just you and I in this office," he said. "What can I do for you, son?"

Max went up and hugged his uncle. "Uncle Cookmeister, why are the Perks and the Murks enemies?" He asked. "I mean, we're all from the same alien race, right?"

"Yes, but the queen needs the best army to protect her and the planet," said Sergeant Cookmeister. "Sergeant Cast Iron is trying to win the queen's favor and prove that his army is the best when it's not. The Perks will always be the best army."

Deciding against telling his uncle that Ben had reminded them that both tribes could serve the queen efficiently, Max left his uncle's office not long after to do his patrol duty, but his mind was deep in thought.

As he went past his room, he noticed a letter in his mailbox and took it with him, deciding to finish his patrol and then read the letter.

Finding everything in order and at peace for the moment, Max sat down and opened the letter, finding it to be from Upchuck, one of his best Perk friends.

 _Dear Max,_

 _I hope you are well. Rook told me that when he last patrolled near our planet that all was at peace, which I was glad to hear. Hopefully we never get another invasion like with that terrible frog princess again._

 _I am doing wonderful here at the Grant Mansion. Rachel, the owner, is very kind and understanding. In fact, the other day, I accidently blew a hole through the front porch and was honestly afraid she would kick me out, but instead, she was more worried about me being hurt than the damage done, which surprised me. And, don't tell anyone this, please, she tickled me to convince me she wasn't upset. Even two of her family members helped her in tickling me too. Rachel was insistent that she would never kick me out because of an accident. She's honestly one of the best humans I call a friend._

 _Remember how we got into that tickle fight once? What was it even about? I can't even recall if it was a disagreement or if we were just messing around, but Rachel tickling me reminded me of it. She and her family like to tickle each other, especially the little ones, to forget bad days or just to bond with each other._

 _I do miss you, old friend. Take care of yourself._

 _Your friend,_

 _Upchuck_

Max smiled and then Upchuck's letter gave him a great idea. Maybe there was a way to get the two tribes to be friends. "I could tickle Uncle Cookmeister until he agrees to be friends with Sergeant Cast Iron," he said to himself. "That would lead to the two tribes seeing that if their sergeants can work together, so can the rest of us."

He jumped up and checked the time, smiling as he saw it was nearly time to meet up with Brownbag, who was a private in the Murk tribe. Max and Brownbag were very good friends after helping each other when Vilgax had come to try and conquer their world sometime back and they had been injured, having to depend on each other to find cover and tend to their wounds.

This had led to a strong friendship between them, but because they were on two different sides, they had to keep their friendship a secret and so met up once a week. Now, no battle plans were ever exchanged between the two. They just met up to take a break from all the fighting and to just enjoy being friends.

He spotted Brownbag at their meeting spot and went up to him. "Hi, Brownbag," he said.

"Max," Brownbag greeted him happily. "How was your week?"

"Busy as usual. Yours?"

"The same."

Brownbag then sighed. "Max, I wish our tribes would stop fighting each other," he admitted.

Max nodded. "Me too," he said. "And I've got an idea as to how we can stop them."

His Murk friend looked at him. "How?" He asked.

"I got a letter from Upchuck, another good friend of mine," said Max. "He lives with that girl, Rachel, in the Grant Mansion on Earth."

"Ah, I've heard of that place," said Brownbag. "Rachel is a very open-minded human."

Max nodded. "Upchuck mentioned how the inhabitants at the Mansion like tickling," he said. "They use it to cheer their family up and as bonding time."

"Really?" The Murk Private asked. "Their families must be very close with each other."

"From the sounds of it, they are," said Max. "Brownbag, we both know tickling is very effective, right?"

Brownbag nodded and Max showed him the letter Upchuck had sent. "Upchuck said Rachel tickled him to prove to him that she wouldn't kick him out because he accidently blew a hole through the front porch," he said. "So, she uses tickling to help reassure others in her family and to show them she means what she says."

He saw his friend look up at him, understanding now dawning on his face. "If we did that to our sergeants…," he began.

"They can finally stop fighting," Max finished. "We can tickle them until they agree to be friends. You in?"

"You bet," said Brownbag. "I want both tribes to be at peace too. Plus, I now have the perfect excuse to tickle Sergeant Cast Iron."

Grinning, the two high-fived each other. "So, when should we do this?" Max asked.

"How about Tuesday? I don't have work that day."

"That's my day off too."

Reaching the agreement and wishing each other luck, the two headed back to their camps.

* * *

 _Tuesday morning, Perk Territory, Max's POV…_

I was ready to go and spring my ticklish trap on my uncle and knew Brownbag would be doing the same with Sergeant Cast Iron. I had spent the past couple nights deciding on what kind of trap I should set up and had settled on using my mana powers. I hardly ever used them unless it was a dire situation and even then, it was just to protect my brothers-in-arms, but I had been working on manipulating tendrils of my mana powers to grab books, lamps, and such.

Now, I headed out into the hallway and walked to my uncle's office, seeing the door open and he was at his desk, taking a moment to relax. "Uncle?" I politely called out.

He looked up. "Ah, Max, come in," he said. "I was wondering if you'd be willing to go over some more battle plans with me. I have the rest of the morning free and even most of the afternoon."

I smiled, now seeing how I could spring my trap and tickle my uncle. "Sure, in fact, I've been working on a strategy with my mana powers."

"You have?" He asked before smiling. "Well, show me, then."

I pretended to give it a bit of thought and then turned to him. "Well, I've been working on controlling tendrils of mana to grab items and people," I said honestly. "So, would you be willing to volunteer?"

"Of course, my boy," my uncle said.

That was all I needed and suddenly moved, my mana instantly manifesting and grabbing my uncle, tying him up good while I made sure the soundproof device was working and placed the 'In A Meeting' sign on the door. This would give me plenty of time and we'd be undisturbed. "General Makedoneccccc, what is the meaning of this?!"

Smirking as I came closer, I looked him dead in the eye. "Uncle, I told you I was working on a new strategy," I said honestly. "And you offered to be my volunteer."

Before my uncle could say another word, I began tickling him and to both my surprise and undoubtedly his, he began laughing extremely hard. Now, I had never known my uncle was so ticklish, but right now, my grin grew as I was now more confident that my plan would work.

"Uncle Cookmeister, both Perks and Murks are from the same race," I said, still tickling him. "And this fighting between our armies just to prove to the queen which army is weaker is so pointless. I'm sure she's very happy to have both our armies serving her."

He continued laughing. "Max, stop this at once!" He laughed out.

I smiled. "Uncle, I'll stop if you agree to make peace with Sergeant Cast Iron and the Murk army," I bargained, but I knew my uncle's pride would get in the way too.

Well, he did say he had the rest of the day free.

And judging from his laughter and trying to order me to release him, he need a lot more tickles.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Private Brownbag puts the plan into action with Sergeant Cast Iron. :)**

 **Also, please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Same Tuesday morning, Murk Territory, Brownbag's POV…_

I was ready to put my friend's plan into action and had found out from eavesdropping on a conversation with Sergeant Cast Iron and one of the generals that they would be in a meeting for about an hour this morning.

Which gave me plenty of time to get everything set up.

I knew it wouldn't be easy to fool Sergeant Cast Iron, but then remembered that the medic had special berths for restraining patients that were very injured so they didn't accidently undo the work the medics had done to help them recover, and also for when patients suffered from severe trauma.

"But he'll know something's up if I try to restrain him," I said to myself and then it hit me. Maybe if I asked the medic to help me with my plan…

Then again, I might get demoted in the end.

But, if it would make Cast Iron call off the war with the Perk army, it would be worth it.

I now headed towards sick bay where the doctor was getting out syringes. "Ah, Private, you're just in time," he said. "I've had a few of the men sick in here and don't want the sickness to spread to anyone else."

He held up a syringe. "Magister Tennyson was kind enough to supply these immune booster shots to us and I've been trying to give them to everyone who comes in," he explained.

While I wasn't exactly fond of shots, I decided that if I allowed Doc to give me the shot, he might be willing to help me out.

After he administered the shot, I glanced around and gently grabbed his arm. "Doc, just between us, has Sergeant Cast Iron gotten his booster shot yet?" I asked.

Doc gave me an odd look, but shook his head. "No, and he canceled his appointment to come see me this morning," he said. "He must have found out that I was administering these shots."

I must have had a stunned look on my face because Doc looked amused. "He insists he doesn't need some silly shot to not get sick and that he's healthy without it."

Seeing as Doc needed help with Sergeant Cast Iron as I did, I took a chance. "Doc, I have an idea, but I need your help," I said.

He gave me his full attention. "I don't know about you, but I'm honestly tired of fighting against the Perks. The Queen has treated both armies very fairly, but it seems that Sergeant Cast Iron is locked in a bitter duel with the Perk Sergeant, Cookmeister, to try and prove who's better."

Doc sighed. "Yes, and it's depleting my stock of medical supplies rapidly," he said. "I just had to order more supplies today."

I was stunned. "With all due respect, sir, didn't we get a shipment of medical supplies just last week on Friday?" I asked.

He nodded. "And they got used up because several of our men came in badly wounded from some skirmishes," he said.

"When did these happen?"

I had been on patrol for the weekend and hadn't been told of any skirmishes. "Over the weekend, on the other side of the planet," Doc now said.

Well, that explained it. I had been patrolling on our side, so I hadn't heard of the skirmishes. "Well, what if we could convince Sergeant Cast Iron that this fighting needs to stop and that he needs to be friends with Sergeant Cookmeister?" I asked.

Doc huffed. "That'll happen the day when we find something to use against him," he said.

I smiled. "What about…tickling?" I asked.

He turned to me, looking intrigued. "Go on, Private," he said.

"We might be able to change Cast Iron's mind if we tickle him," I said. "I could bring him to the sick bay by pretending to be hurt and then we can restrain him to the restraining berth."

Doc's face lit up. "I could give him the booster shot he needs," he said.

I nodded. "And you're more than welcome to help me tickle him," I offered.

He nodded. "Brownbag, the Sergeant should make you a general," he said. "You're very smart."

I shrugged. "Thanks, but a friend of mine came up with the idea," I admitted.

"Max, correct?" Doc said.

I nodded again. Doc was the only one who knew that Max was my best friend from the Perk army because when we had both been injured sometime back, Max had used the medical supplies with him to bandage my wounds and he didn't have enough to take care of his wounds. I brought him to Doc, who helped him and swore to keep it a secret.

Doc now nodded. "Alright, you get Cast Iron in here and we'll get to work," he said.

* * *

 _One hour later, third person POV…_

Brownbag walked down the hallway and saw Sergeant Cast Iron in his office and was about to knock when suddenly Cast Iron cried out sharply. "Oh! Blast it! I forgot I just cut up a hot pepper," he groaned out.

Worried, Brownbag entered the office. "Sergeant, are you alright, sir?" He asked.

"Who is it?" Cast Iron asked, unable to see at the moment.

"Private Brownbag, sir."

"Oh, Private. Thank goodness it's only you," said Cast Iron. "I need to get to the bathroom to wash my eyes out. I forgot I still had hot pepper juice on my fingers from cutting some hot peppers up a moment ago."

Brownbag smiled to himself. "I'll guide you, sir," he offered, taking the Sergeant's arm and leading him to the sick bay. Doc was already there and motioned to one of the restrain berths and Brownbag led Cast Iron over to it. "We're in the lounge, sir, but it's empty right now. Why don't you lie down here?"

"Thank you, Private," said Cast Iron gratefully.

* * *

 _Brownbag's POV…_

I grinned and gave Doc a nod and watched as he carefully put the restraints on the sergeant, who was in too much pain with his eyes stinging to notice, but I did get a wet washcloth and gently washed his eyes. "Please hold still, sir," I requested.

After I finished, Doc administered the booster shot, which surprised Cast Iron so much that he jumped and was even more surprised to find he couldn't move and he glanced around, finding himself in the sick bay with me and Doc grinning. He glared at me. "Private, you better have a good explanation for this prank or you'll be demoted to mail carrier," he said.

Doc gave me a reassuring smile which helped me gain my confidence again. "Well, sir, Doc asked for my help because you wouldn't let him give you the booster shot," I said truthfully.

"And he and I agreed to help each other, as there is something Private Brownbag needs my help with," said Doc.

Sergeant Cast Iron was looking more upset. "My patience is wearing out," he said warningly.

"Then, without further ado, Private, will you start?"

I grinned and wiggled my fingers right into Cast Iron's stomach.

Now, being Gourmands, our stomachs were usually our best means of defense, but as a result, our stomachs were also very sensitive and any light touches would send us into a fit of giggles.

Sergeant Cast Iron squealed, to both mine and Doc's surprise, but we both found it amusing as well and I sped up my fingers on the trapped sergeant's stomach while Doc tickled his underarms.

His laughter, which was a funny combination of squeals and pleas, only made us both chuckle in amusement, but we did give Cast Iron a breather and I decided to make my offer.

"Sir, Doc and I will gladly stop tickling you…if you agree to one small term," I said.

While he would have normally been chewing us out, Cast Iron knew he was in a tight spot because the others could see this happening if they walked in. And his reputation would go 'down the tubes', as I had once heard Magister Tennyson say.

"What term, Private?" He asked.

"The war with the Perks needs to stop and you become friends with Sergeant Cookmeister," said Doc.

Cast Iron sputtered in surprise before looking at both of us with a glare. "I'll have you both demoted for such talk!" He threatened.

I shrugged. "Guess we need to work a little more on the patient, Doc," I said, smiling.

"I agree, Brownbag," he said.

We wasted no time in continuing the tickle torture, much to the sergeant's horror as we absolutely tortured him with teasing words, feathers, and our fingers. Cast Iron's stomach and underarms were spared no mercy in our ticklish onslaught and his loud laughter that resulted shook the walls and only amused us as we kept tickling him.

* * *

 _Five hours later, Third person POV…_

The Perks and Murks all gathered together in the queen's castle as Sergeants Cookmeister and Cast Iron signed a peace treaty and agreed to bring both armies together and work together. The two even agreed to be friends, which surprised many of their men, but it also led to everyone apologizing and also becoming friends.

The Queen smiled as she then motioned Max and Brownbag to come closer to her throne and both bowed in great respect to their queen. "You boys were certainly brave and thanks to your ingenious plan, the Gourmand armies have now been united as one," she said.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," they said to her before joining their friends, but before they joined in the festivities that followed the peace treaty agreement, Brownbag and Max hugged each other.

The war was over and they didn't have to keep their friendship a secret anymore. And best of all, the Gourmands were now a stronger race now that Murks and Perks had joined together in the alliance.

It was peaceful at last.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
